winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Insightful
Sire: }} Mother: Grandsires: , Alpha }} Grandmothers: , Beta }} Brothers: }} Sister: Uncle: }} Aunt: |pup = D |adult = Insightful |past = Pup |current = Apprentice |status = Alive image = File: Insightful.jpg}}Insightful is a dark gray female wolf with cloudy, blind blue eyes and white markings on her belly. Personality Insightful is a shy young she-wolf training as a healer under Faithful. She is skilled at her work and has a great memory for herbs, and is very compassionate and friendly with her patients. However, she often doubts her ability to heal and doesn't think she's good enough to take over once Faithful passes. Backstory and Facts * Insightful is born to Logic and Honest, the runt of the litter. She catches a sickness soon after birth and is moved to Faithful's den, where it is discovered she is blind. Her interest in herbs starts there, and she doesn't play much with her littermates, instead hangs out with Faithful and sorts her herbs. * Her father, Logic, dies a moon and a half after, devastating the family. Intuitive becomes much more protective of his family, whilst Insightful learns the best she can to prevent illnesses and save lives. * The young she-wolf grows close to Bossy, Mysterious' oldest son. Quite contradictory to his name, Bossy is patient with her and sees her as an equal despite her blindness. She soon admits her feelings to him, and is delighted when he tells her he feels the same. Quotes :Bossy grinned. "Can you tell it's white, even if you can't see it?" He asked D. "Is there a difference in the smell or feel, or something?" :"Now, don't be rude, Bossy." Short said cautiously, glancing at the blind she-wolf as if the wrong words would easily offend her. :"But you can't tell it's white?" Bossy was disappointed- and a little sorry for the small she-wolf. At his Naming, the white rabbit's stunning fur had been almost paralyzing under the full, shining moon. ― Bossy talks with D :"I like Insightful." Faithful put in. :"So, what'll it be?" Fearless said. "Wise or Insightful?" :"Wise was the name of my grandfather." Clever said quietly. "I think Insightful is better. It's new, and there will be new possibilities with it." :"Insightful," D decided, surprised that Clever had spoken up. :Insightful padded over to Clever. “Thank you for suggesting my name,” she breathed. “I love it.” ― Insightful gets her adult name :Bossy blinked, he could see perhaps for the first time her beauty. Her intelligent silvery-blue eyes, soft black fur, calm body language and her soothing voice that was like warm honey to the ears. Bossy thought of how he yearned to make Insightful laugh, and how her presence always seemed so different than the other wolves. "I... I feel the same way." He admitted, blinking nervously. '' ― Bossy confesses his feelings for Insightful :"Before Logic died... He took me to the pond south of our camp. He told me that I should always trust my instincts. He said that's what he did, and that's how he ended up with Honest, and then my littermates and I. I've done as he's told me. If I'm trusting my instincts right now... I like you, Bossy." She felt lightheaded from her nervousness, but pushed on. "As more than a friend."'' ― Insightful confessing her feelings to Bossy Family Tree Category:Females Category:Wolves Category:Pups Category:Winding-River Pack Members Category:Winding-River Pack Pups Category:Apprentices